Self-documenting is a common descriptor for source code and user interfaces that follow certain loosely defined conventions for naming and structure. These conventions are intended to enable developers, users, and maintainers of a system to use the system effectively without requiring previous knowledge of the system specification, design, or behavior.
Representational state transfer (REST) is a set of principles that define how web standards, such as Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and uniform resource identifier (URI), are supposed to be used. REST is intended to evoke an image of how a well-designed web application behaves: presented with a network of webpages, a user progresses through an application by selecting links, or state transitions, resulting in the next page being transferred to the user and rendered for their use. RESTful applications maximize the use of existing, well-defined interfaces and other built-in capabilities provided by the chosen network protocol, and minimize the addition of new application-specific features.
JavaScript™ Object Notation (JSON) is a lightweight data-interchange format. Java and all Java-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Oracle and/or its affiliates. JSON is easy for humans to read and write, and for machines to parse and generate. JSON is an open standard format that uses human-readable text to transmit data objects consisting of attribute-value pairs. JSON is used primarily to transmit data between a server and web application, as an alternative to Extensible Markup Language (XML).
Web Application Description Language (WADL) is a resource-centric description language which has been designed to facilitate the modeling, description, and testing of RESTful web applications. WADL models the resources provided by a service and the relationships between them. WADL is intended to simplify the reuse of web services that are based on the existing HTTP architecture of the Web.